


Candy and Conquest

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: RPV Verse [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A wild team attack appears!, Also I can't write romance to save my life, Bee Kagami, Candy, F/F, ML Valentine's Holiday Week, Prompt: Candy, RIP, Sasu is back!, Thanks to this fic I went into a rabbithole, for tamago boro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Marinette and Kagami exchange Valentine's gifts.It's never Valentine's Day in Hawkmoth's Paris without a Valentine's Day akuma.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: RPV Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Candy and Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> *while Paris is one of the most accepting of cities, I do imagine there are some homophobes rolling around, and I imagine that Ladybug didn't say much beyond offering support was that she's professional. She's not going to mention she's dating someone, much less coming out. She'd rather the spotlight be on the issue, not her.
> 
> RPV rules apply here! No countdown for any Miraculous that isn't the Ladybug or the Black Cat. Also, Wu Xing Miraculouses have three powers! We see the Fox's, along with canon illusion powers (though in RPV they're a little more solid), the Fox can have a little fox scout made of fire and have the ability to cloak themself and their teammates if need be.

“What was your favorite candy to eat growing up?” Kagami asks. Marinette blinks as she looked up, she finished her latest project and checking it over one more time to make sure it was okay.

“I was a big chocolate fan, not going to lie, and there were a bunch of candies my nonna brought me,” Marinette said. Kagami smiled.

“Same here. It got even worse when I got my period, I just love chocolate so much.” Both girls giggled.

“Are you planning on getting me something for Valentine’s Day?” Marinette asks.

“I guess the cat’s out of the bag now, so yes,” Kagami said.

“A lot of candies I liked as a kid I stopped liking them, but I do have a particular weakness to Pocky and Hello Panda. And there was this Japanese cookie biscuit thing that came in these packages and are about the size of a gumdrop but I never learned the name and I haven’t had them since I was six - “ 

“I think I know exactly what you’re talking about,” Kagami cut in, “These?” Kagami held up her phone to Marinette. 

“Yes! Ohmygoodness, you’re the best!” Marinette exclaimed, tackling Kagami in a hug and giving a kiss on the cheek.

“No problem, Marinette,” Kagami said, returning the hug once she stabilized herself.

<>-<>-<>-<>

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” the girls exclaimed at the same time as they met up in front of the bakery after school. Kagami had her hair down, instead of putting it up in a crown braid, while Marinette put her hair in double braids. Kagami was also wearing the red blazer Marinette made as a Christmas gift, buttoned up due to the cold, but her smile was warm enough to warm the entirety of Paris. 

“I got a lot of the stuff you mentioned, plus took a few liberties with choosing some quality chocolates from Switzerland,” Kagami said, holding the bag out to Marinette. 

“Oh my goodness Kagami, you didn’t have too!” Marinette exclaimed as she held out her gift at the same time.

“Why don’t we open these upstairs?” Kagami asked. Marinette nods and both girls dash upstairs, quickly greeting Marinette’s parents. Settling on the chaise, Kagami opened her gift first. Greeting her was a golden tie with black stripes, and two bowties, one like the tie, the other red with black spots. Nestled among the ties was a box of French chocolates, all various cacao levels greater than 50%.

“I forgot to ask you what your favorite brand was, but I did remember you liked dark chocolate the best,” Marinette said, about to ramble before Kagami cut her off with a kiss.

“I love a lot of brands here, and the ties are just amazing!” Kagami said. Marinette quickly opened hers to find several flavors of Hello Pandas and Pocky, along with the crackers she mentioned. A little note fluttered out and Marinette read it.

“‘To Marinette: May your Valentine’s Day be sweet as you and memorable as the tamago boro! Love, Kagami’.”

“I wrote that in case an akuma attacked,” Kagami said, “It tends to happen on Valentine’s Day. Speaking of which, anything on the Ladyblog about an akuma attack?”

“None yet, but do you want to take a walk? It’s a beautiful day, even if there’s a potential for an akuma.” Marinette said. She too was also on edge, and if an akuma attacked now, there’d be no good excuse for either of them to go dashing out unless either one wanted to out their identity to the other. Kagami nods, and both girls go down to walk and enjoy the City of Love on Valentine’s Day.

<>-<>-<>-<>

The afternoon was quiet. They bade each other good-bye when evening came, sharing some Pocky and Hello Pandas before Kagami had to go. 

Just after dinner, her parents sat down to watch the news when her phone buzzed with an akuma alert from the Ladyblog. 

Akuma at the Eiffel Tower! Seems to be an adult, motive unknown! Object unknown, but is not a part of the weapon! 

No further information was provided, given that the akuma must’ve shown up a minute ago, judging by the footage submitted. Marinette dashed upstairs, claiming she had a bolt of inspiration and needed to design and quickly transformed. She was halfway to the Eiffel Tower when her yo-yo rang. Picking up, she clicked ‘answer’ and Rena’s voice blared out. 

“I don’t know her powers!” 

“Rena, where are you?” Ladybug asked, trying to calm her down. Rena quickly hung up and texted where she was, and Ladybug texted back before swinging to the alley. 

“My boyfriend and I were walking near the Eiffel Tower when I heard screams and next thing I know, people are running, I have to run off and transform, and I lost track of him!” Rena said. She’d calmed down a bit, but panic still lingered in her amber eyes. 

“Have you sent a scout to watch the akuma?” Ladybug asked. Rena shook her head. “We need to get the rest of the team here.” She sent out a text, and within minutes, Chat Noir, Viperion, Sasu, and Carapace arrived.

“I got a good look at the akuma,” Carapace said, “It’s basically another Cupid. She’s a minion maker.”

“Why am I not surprised? Hawkmoth’s creativity department is really limited.” Sasu deadpanned.

“Let me guess, Cupid’s power is to either make someone fall insanely in love with someone or hate them?” Ladybug asked.

“Cupid’s making a love army. Something about love conquering all or something. They have arrows.” Carapace said.

“I’m going to need a scope of the army, and Rena, if you can get one of your scout lights to check to make sure there isn’t a Miraculous supervillain hanging around, that’d be great,” Ladybug said. Rena nodded, and played the tune for a singular scout. A small flame grew out the end of the flute, rolling itself into a little sphere as Rena played.

“Wispy Scout,” Rena whispered, and the little flame became a little fox. Holding out a hand, Rena whispered to it, her eyes shifting from amber to blue. It darted off, and Rena stilled. 

“I want Carapace as defence, obviously. With this army, Viperion, think you can charm them to stand down at least?” Both heroes nodded. 

“It’s a massive army,” Rena announced, “They’re beginning to march, but there’s a lot guarding the Cupid. No wait, they just said her name. It’s Conquarmore. They want to spread love of all types and don’t want discord. No Miraculous villain this time.”

“Thank you, Rena,” Ladybug said, “Let’s go!” The heroes leaped out of the alley, and headed to the Eiffel Tower. The little Wisp Rena sent out came bounding back, and with a snap of Rena Rouge’s fingers, it disappeared into a puff of smoke. 

“Elusive Sense,” Rena murmured, playing softly on her flute. She nodded, and the team began to creep forward, until one of the soldiers stiffened and turned to face them.

“Snake Song!” Viperion darted forward first and sat down fast, and began to play his tune. The army began to march away, leaving Conquarmore exposed. Carapace glanced to Ladybug and then to Viperion. Ladybug nodded, and Carapace moved, ready to protect Viperion with Shellter if need be. Glancing to Rena, whose eyes were a light purple almost white, indicating that the elusive charm she casted was still on them, Ladybug indicated to Sasu and Chat to get ready. Conquarmore stood directly under the Eiffel Tower, and as they arrived at the edge, Ladybug signaled Chat and Sasu about her plan.

“Make it seem that we aren’t a harmonious team!” Ladybug whispered, and as Sasu and Chat fanned out, she charged, feeling the elusive charm wear off, knowing that Rena pulled it off of them to focus on Viperion and Carapace’s Elusive charms.

“You went too early!” Chat cried out.

“Get on with the program, Chat! Or should I say, Snail Noir?” Sasu taunted as she swooped in. Conquarmore gasped as she realized she was being ambushed, and even worse, witnessing a team in such disharmony. Ladybug overshot, landing into a roll on the other side, while Sasu slammed into Chat and both landed in a heap.

“Watch where you’re gliding!” Chat hissed. Sasu leaped up, a retort ready to jump from her lips when she’s interrupted by the hiss of an arrow. Gracefully backflipping away, Sasu turns her attention to Conquarmore, blocking arrows with her trompo. Ladybug got up and charged back in, intent on tackling Conqueramore while she was distracted, but Chat also chose that time to do so. Conquarmore leaped back, and Ladybug and Chat Noir collided. Sasu leaped over them, blocking shots barely in the nick of time. 

“It’s time for a Lucky Charm!” Ladybug called as soon as she stood up. A tuba came out of the ladybug swarm and she caught it, staggering from the surprise. 

“I’ll play the tuba!” Chat called, snatching the instrument from her hands. Before Ladybug could protest, Chat began to play as many random notes as he could. Realizing what he was doing, Ladybug knew what her plan was. Conquarmore stopped firing shots at Sasu to instead fire shots at Chat Noir, who somehow nimbly dodged the arrows, his tuba playing escalating into a cacophony that was guaranteed to be Viperion’s next Sandboy nightmare.

“String toys!” Ladybug called. Sasu threw her trompo, angling it at Conquarmore’s feet. The akuma jumped back, and readied herself to attack Chat Noir again, who continued to torture the tuba. Sasu repeated her action, forcing Conquarmore to go on the defensive. Distracted, the akuma forgot about Ladybug going wide, sprinting around before jumping in, using her yo-yo string to wrap around the akuma. Yanking the string, the akuma fell easily. Chat hurried over as fast as he could, passing the tuba to Sasu, who was helping Ladybug in holding the akuma down, Ladybug sitting on the akuma’s lower back while pinning her arms in place while Sasu pressed the akuma’s shoulders down. She pulled at something that was around the akuma’s neck.

“Here’s the object,” Sasu said. Chat nodded.

“Cataclysm,” Chat said quietly. The akuma struggled, Hawkmoth’s glowing communication symbol appearing in front of her face. Ladybug and Sasu grunted, tightening their grips on the akuma and Chat touched the infected necklace. It crumpled into ash, and the butterfly came out. Ladybug and Sasu quickly released their holds on the akuma, while Ladybug somehow quickly got the yo-yo string off her. One purified akuma and a Miraculous Ladybug later, along with the akuma turning back to a human, Ladybug waited for the rest of the team to come up.

“What happened?” the deakumatized woman asked.

“What’s your name?” Ladybug asked softly.

“Madeleine,” she replied, “What happened?”

“You were akumatized,” Chat said. 

“Oh no! I’m so sorry, these people were saying things about how my girlfriend and I shouldn’t be out in public, which is weird since Paris is one of the most accepting cities. It angered me, and I was scared for my girlfriend and I and that’s when Hawkmoth got me.” Madeleine looked down.

“Sasu, can you get the others to help her find her girlfriend? Chat and I have to go.” Ladybug said. Sasu nodded.

“You have three, I have four. We can stick around for another minute.” Chat persuaded.

“Yeah. Madeleine? You’re right, homophobia has no right to still be around. I’ll speak up about it, maybe get it to the Ladyblog or speak to the mayor myself.” Madeleine nodded.

“Thank you, Ladybug,” Madeleine said. Sasu gestured for the woman to follow her, and they began to leave.

“Bug out!” Ladybug said as Chat Noir made his exit at the same time. Swiftly making her way home, Ladybug landed on her balcony and darted behind the wall, uttering her transformation phrase. She stepped back onto her balcony, forgetting that the only thing on her feet was a pair of socks, and she only remembered as she walked across the winter kissed balcony to get in. Luckily, her parents were still downstairs as she rubbed her feet to get warm before heading down. 

Then she saw her sketchbook and decided to actually design something.

After all, Conquarmore did have a nice design and it would look good on Kagami...

**Author's Note:**

> It took me awhile to get this out because school yanks out all motivation from me. I have Day 3 done as of right now, but I have to do Day 2 before I do Day 3 lol.


End file.
